A Chance Meeting
by BlueWolfStoryTeller
Summary: Set pre series. On a snowy day an accident results in a chance meeting between a policeman's daughter and a brothel madam.


A chance meeting

February 1888

It was a cold and cloudy morning in Whitechapel. Snow covered roves, pavements and roads. Ice was scattered among the snow causing treacherous conditions. The heavy white clouds in the sky held the promise of further snow. On the bustling Saturday morning the streets were packed with good folk of London going about their business. A few folk were just staggering to their beds after much fun the night before or working the night shift. In the streets children built snowmen and through snowballs. Balls were aimed at any passing policemen. This was met with mixed success, some men shouted at the children while others happily retaliated with snowballs of their own.

Along the busy streets Emily Reid walked with her six year old daughter Tilly. Tilly was never called by her full name, pretty though that was it seemed a touch long for a little girl. The shortened version seemed the fit the innocent, kind, inquisitive and sweet little girl perfectly.

The pair were heavily wrapped up in hats, scarfs, gloves and heavy coats against the cold. Holding Emily's hand, Tilly was full of chatter about her week at school. The visit by an archaeologist from the British Museum, the fact Miss Becket's parrot had learned some new words and the huge snowball fight during lunchtime between the older boys and the younger teachers.

"Tilly stay close," Emily said as they walked through the busy streets.

"I will Mummy," Tilly replied, tightening her grip on Emily's hand.

Walking through the market they bought meat, fish, eggs and flour, vegetables and a fat goose for Sunday lunch. At a stall selling fabric they bumped into Sargent Arthertone's wife Imelda and their 12 year old daughter Felicity. Greeting each other the four browsed the stalls together. Emily and Imelda gossiping about the news that the police surgeon at Leman Street had given his months' notice.

Snow started to fall. Suddenly shouts went up. The four watched in horror as four large dogs attack a horse drawn carriage. The horses reared in terror. The dogs jumped at the horses, teeth tearing into legs and throats. The horses bolted into the crowd. People scattered in panic. Shots were fired. The smell of gunpowder filling the air. In the midst of the crowd Emily and Tilly ran. The crowd surged through the labyrinth of streets. Small as she was Tilly was struggling to keep up. A man in a kaki coat pushed past Tilly causing her to lose her grip of Emily's hand.

Stepping on a patch of ice Tilly suddenly went tumbling to the floor. Landing with a jarring bump pain surged through her ankle. Laying on her side on the icy snow covered pavement Tilly cowered in utter terror. Rubbish and glass cut her skin, blood flowing from the wounds while pain took hold. The cold and snow seeping into her clothes.

After a while the streets seemed to grow quiet. The normal pace of Whitechapel resumed. Panicking Tilly gingerly pushed herself into sitting position, eyes desperately searching for Emily or a policeman she knew. All around her were people but no sign of her mother. To make matters worse Tilly did not know where she was.

"Mummy, Mummy I am here," Tilly called desperately. "Sargent Drake, Sargent Drake."

Still no one came. Neither her mummy nor Sargent Drake. Terror enveloped Tilly. She desperately tried to remember what her daddy had told her to do if she ever got lost. Alone in the cold fear overwhelmed her. She was only a small child who had never been allowed to go out alone.

"Please help me, someone, please," Tilly cried, tears falling from her eyes.

Suddenly a hand gently touched a shoulder. Looking up Tilly saw a beautiful women with pale blonde hair and emerald eyes. Kindness mingled with concern was written across her face. She was wearing red coat, a long red scarf with a black pattern was wrapped around her neck and black gloves on her hands.

"Child where is your mother?" the woman asked in an American accent.

"Please Miss….I…I am lost. A horse ran at us….we," Tilly sobbed.

"Poor child, what is your name?" asked the woman.

"Tilly," Tilly whispered.

"My name is Susan. I am a friend. I am going to help you find your mummy," Susan said kindly.

A beautiful and kind smile graced Susan's face. Susan felt genuine concern and compassion for Tilly. For all she might be Susan had not lost her kind heart. Gently Susan drew the terrified Tilly into a hug, Tilly's small body resting against hers.

"I know where my Daddy works," Tilly whispered. "At Leman Street as a dedectave."

"A detective?" Susan asked.

"Yes Mrs Susan. I don't know the way. Mummy will be looking for me."

"Do not worry. We are going to go back to my house. We can have your cuts cleaned up and find you some clean clothes. Once the streets are quite we can go to your daddy," Susan said gently.

"Thank you for being so kind Mrs Susan."

"I once was lost as a little girl so I know how scary it can be. You are not in trouble. What happened was an accident."

Standing up Tilly cried in pain from her injuries. Kneeling down Susan gently scooped Tilly into her arms, Tilly wrapping her arms around Susan's neck. Carrying Tilly through the frozen streets Susan walked home. The utter innocence and trust the little girl placed in her took Susan back to her own childhood. Memories of running to meet her father at the port, how he would scoop her up then kiss her mother. Blinking away tears Susan turned her attention back to the present. _

Arriving home Susan slipped inside just as two distinguished gentlemen were slipping out. The house was heaving with clients. On a chair a smartly dressed blonde haired man had his arms around a girl with blood red hair. Seeing Tilly the pair smiled at Tilly, their eyes full of kindness yet neither asking questions. In reply Tilly smiled shyly in return, overawed by the girl's beauty and the gentlemen seeming every inch a handsome prince. Taking the gentlemen by the hand the girl led him upstairs.

Sitting on a chair with his boots up on desk was Jackson, a look of relief appearing on his face as Susan walked over. For a second Susan eyed her husband. Grinning guiltily Jackson put his feet on the floor.

"Susan where have you been? Didn't think posting a letter would take that long," Jackson said, his eyes landing on Tilly.

"I stopped to help this child Tilly. She has been hurt in an accident and has lost her mother," Susan replied, setting Tilly down on a sofa.

"You have a kind heart darlin'," Jackson said as Susan sat down. "Well now Miss Tilly they call me Captain Jackson. I'm a surgeon meanin' I can sort out those cuts of yours."

"My ankle hurts too," Tilly whispered as Jackson began to examine her injuries.

"Looks like you've an exciting day kiddo," Jackson said. "We need to get those clean up.

"Amy put some coco on, the poor child is frozen. Then see if you can find something that will fit her in that trunk of clothes we found the other day," Susan said to a pretty girl with dark brown hair.

"Those clothes have cleaned up good. I'm sure something fill fit. I'll bring the coco to the Captain's room," Amy replied winking at Tilly.

A short time later Tilly sat on the bed in the room Homer used as a combination of bedroom and surgery. Her hair was wet from a bath and she was dressed in clean if old clothes that were a little big. Susan was sat next to her and Homer was examining and cleaning her injuries. Tilly and Susan had explained the full story of the day to Homer.

"Sounds like you've had some bad luck kiddo. That idiot who let dogs near a horse needs a good clip," Homer said darkly.

"Thank you for being so kind to me," Tilly said softly.

"We are happy to help you," Susan replied smiling.

"Well kiddo this is gonna hurt. I gotta clean these cuts of yours and take out the broken glass," Homer said, pouring liquid onto a clean cloth and picking up a pair of tweezers. "I need you to trust me Tilly. I have to do this."

"I trust you Mr Jackson," Tilly said, her fear clear in her voice.

"Tilly hold my hand," Susan said gently.

Gently Susan wrapped her arms around Tilly's body. Gently Homer began to clean the cuts. Tilly sobbed with pain as the solution hit the exposed flesh. Soon the once clean cloth was bloody. Picking up his tweezers Homer began to remove the dirt and glass, each piece falling into a kidney dish with a low ping. Tears rolled down Tilly's cheeks yet her heart had placed complete trust in Homer and Susan. As he worked Homer looked at Tilly, a look of guilt on his face. It had been some time since he treated a child and many years since he had treated one so young as Tilly. Holding tightly to Tilly's small body Susan felt a pang of pain in her heart. She was transported back to the last time Homer had patched up an injured child. To a cold December when she had sat with a young boy as Homer removed broken glass from deep cuts and fixed a broken arm.

"Almost done kiddo, just got to bandage you up now," Homer said washing his hands.

"No more pain?" Tilly asked.

"No more pain," Homer replied starting with the bandages.

For a few minutes no none spoke. Gently Homer covered the cuts with crisp linen bandages. With a final flourish Homer finished standing up to admire his work. Looking down Tilly smiled, a lot of the pain had gone. Before a word could be said Amy appeared bearing a tray of hot coco. Setting the tray down Amy smiled before leaving. For a while the trio drank their coco in peaceful silence.

"Mummy with be worried about me," Tilly said softly.

"We will take you to your father at Leman Street. Your mummy was in the trouble too, I know she will be very happy you are safe," Susan replied.

"Relax kiddo. These things happen. All that matters is that you are safe. We'll get all of it sorted out," Homer replied ruffling Tilly's hair.

"I am happy to meet you Miss Susan Captain Jackson," Tilly replied smiling brightly. "Have you come from America?"

"New York, how did you know?" Susan asked, a note of surprise in her voice.

"Uncle Fred taught me how to tell where a people come from by their voice. He says I get right a lot."

Smile at Tilly, Susan and Homer began to tell her all about New York. The beauty of Central Park in winter, the busy city streets, the libraries and galleries and the many ships that docked. Time simply slipped by. A chime of a clock caused all three of them to jump. An hour had passed.

"We had best be getting you down to Leman Street, it'll be dark soon," Homer said.

Leaving the room the trio donned coats and hats, Tilly's dirty clothes placed in bag to be taken with them. In the fading light the trio stepped out into the street. The snow was falling heavier now. Apprehensively Tilly clutched Susan's hand. Looking over the child's head Homer and Susan shared a look, neither were looking forward to meeting the police. Tilly's father had already approached Jackson regarding the post of police surgeon. Walking through the streets Susan and Homer quietly discussed how they would handle the situation.

In the fading light they arrived at Leman Street. Taking a deep breath they walked inside. Standing at the front desk were Sargent Artherton and Sargent Drake. Both were in deep conversation as the trio entered. Hearing the door bang Drake's eyes widened at the sight of Tilly.

"Miss Tilly thank God! Your parents have been worried," Drake said running over to her.

"Sargent the child has been in my care, she was lost," Susan calmly as Jackson eyed the Sargent.

"Wait here I'll fetch the Inspector," Drake replied.

Turning around Drake raced up the stairs two at a time. From above muffled cries followed by the sound of boots. Moments later Inspector Reid and Emily appeared, both scooping Tilly into their arms the second they saw her.

"Oh Tilly thank God you are safe," Emily said, relief written across her face.

"People were running. I tried to keep up. I was pushed. I called but you didn't come," Tilly said.

"It was so busy, you got lost. You are safe now," Emily whispered kissing Tilly's cheek.

"Mrs Susan found me, she helped me," Tilly replied smiling slightly.

Inspector Reid and Emily turned to face Susan and Jackson. Emily smiled broadly, utterly unaware of who or what the pair were. Edmund eyed the pair with a hint of suspicion. He was grateful to the pair yet he could not fully trust them.

"I am indebted to you both. Tilly is only six, she has never been alone in the city. I am glad she was able to find help," Emily said gratefully.

"I was happy to help her. No child should be alone. Tilly is a sweet child," Susan replied smiling.

"She is Mrs Susan."

"Mrs Susan told me all about America," Tilly said happily.

"That was very kind of her. Mrs Susan thank you for what you have done."

"The injuries Tilly has?" Edmund asked brusquely facing Jackson.

"Nothin' serious. Couple of deep cuts from broken glass. I've stitched 'em up. Sprained ankle, some grazes and a few bruises. Give it a week then take out the stitches, rest should heal up in time. Pretty brave kid you have,' Jackson said ruffling Tilly's hair.

"My thanks Captain Jackson. Miss Hart my deepest thanks for taking care of my daughter. I am glad our differences…" Edmund said.

"Tilly is a sweet child Inspector, no child should suffer for the actions of their parent's," Susan replied coolly.

"Captain our surgeon will soon leave. Once again I offer the post to you."

"Seem to have trouble keepin' surgeons, second time you've offered it to me," Jackson replied raising an eyebrow.

"I want the best for this division."

"Then I'm the wrong man."

"Edmund please now is not the time to discuss such matters," Emily said.

"Of course Emily you are right. Miss Hart Captain Jackson my thanks," Edmund said formally.

"It is time we took Tilly home. You must stop by the house one day, my way of saying thank you," Emily said smiling at Susan and Jackson.

"Bye Mrs Susan Captain Jackson it has been nice to meet you," Tilly said softly.

"It has been nice to meet you Tilly. Inspector Reid Mrs Reid good evening," Susan said.

"Look after yourself kiddo," Jackson said.

Turning their backs on the family Jackson and Susan left the station. Watching them leave Edmund tried to banish his concerns from his mind. Looking at his daughter's smiling face Edmund allowed himself to relax. Together the family stepped out into the cold evening, Tilly safe in Edmund's arms.

That night once Tilly was safely asleep in bed Emily and Edmund sat by the fire. The day had been draining. They had never felt such pain or worry. Now time had passed both had been able to reflect on what had passed.

"Edmund when we met Miss Hart and Captain Jackson you were not as courteous as I would have expected," Emily said, looking at her husband.

"Susan Hart is a madam. Captain Jackson is a brilliant surgeon. Both are two individuals to be taken with caution. I was surprised to see them. They will not have hurt Tilly of that I am certain."

"Heavens! Tilly gave no hint. Mrs Susan was kind to our daughter."

"I have heard of the good care Long Susan takes of her girls. Gentlemen only go to her house. I believe Susan would have tried to protect Tilly from the true nature of her business."

"I hope that is true. Tilly is too young to be aware such things take place. I pity those girls. The circumstances that forced them into such a life."

"I strive to stamp prostitution from Whitechapel. Long Susan takes care of her girls, not once have my men been called to her house. Those girls have a better life than most in their trade," Edmund replied smiling slightly.

"Tilly is safe. Today has been the worst of my life. If something had happened to her I could never have forgiven myself," Emily whispered.

"Emily do not blame yourself. What happened was no accident. The dogs set on the horses to distract from the murder of the occupant of the handsome. Put today you're your mind. Baring cuts Tilly is unharmed. She will soon recover and forget this ever happened," Edmund said tenderly kissing her cheek.

"You are right Edmund she will recover," Emily replied smiling.

Turning off the lounge light Edmund and Emily made their way to bed. In their quiet house Tilly, Edmund and Emily drifted off into peaceful sleep.

Across town at the brothel Susan Hart and Homer Jackson were busy keeping the gentlemen callers in check. Little though was given to chance meeting with Tilly, baring the fact it had brought them into contact with her father. In their minds the day had been of little consequences.

Yet others had seen Tilly at the house. Gentlemen and prostitutes of whom backgrounds were far from ideal. Little were the actors in the day's events to realize that a chance meeting would have implications on future events.

End


End file.
